How can I love you if I don't trust you?
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Draco left town a long time ago and no one's heard from him since. He missed a few things while he was gone. Now that he is coming Home how will he make sense of it all. DM/HP Slash content. Not epilogue compliant
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This story is intended to take place Four years after the final battle at Hogwarts. It is clearly not epilogue compliant but assume everything else happened as described. This is the first story I've written in years but somehow I just couldn't help it. Any thoughts or reviews would be much appreciated since I'm still a little shy about the whole deal. I don't own Harry or his friends just borrowing them. This will eventually be HP/DM slash so please no flames. Also MPreg is mentioned in passing but not described in any kind of detail.

Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy loved his son. He may not have always said it but he'd always felt it. So when his son had told him he needed to get away for awhile Lucius had wished him well assuming that his son would return in a few days. The days turned quickly to weeks and the weeks to months and still Lucius had no word from his son. That was why more often then not Lucius found himself in the family room staring at his son's image on the wall.

The family room was nothing like the muggle approximation of the word but rather a more literal interpretation. All four walls were enchanted to show an image of every member of the Malfoy line living and dead. It had been spelled generations ago to track every birth and death automatically it was powerful magic that no one could tamper with. Without it Lucius would not know that his son was still alive.

So he sat on this day watching his son's image fidget and smirk up at him. Lucius clutched a brandy in his hand, The Daily Prophet sat on his lap unread and he just watched his son. That was when the image began to glow, sickness clenched in Lucius stomach. Surely he was not about to learn his son was dead, not like this. That's not what happened instead a small silver line traced out of Draco's image and joined with two new circles which had just appeared.

The glass Lucius had been holding shattered, Lucius hardly noticed as high end liquor splashed his impeccable dress robes. Nor did he notice the blood that was dripping from his hand as a result of the broken glass. His eyes were fixed on the two new names that had appeared next to his son's.

Harry James Potter and lower down in between the two names Sirius James Potter –Heir Apparent

"Narcissa!"

They apparated to St. Mungo's first but after threatening several maternity healers it became clear that Harry Potter was certainly not there and had not just given birth. Lucius paced the ward. Where could the boy be? The wall could not be wrong, Harry Potter had given birth to his son's child of that Lucius was certain but where? The answer came to him in a flash. Weasley!

The woman certainly had enough experience with childbirth, he had heard that nearly all of her children were home birthed and the youngest Weasley had gone into Healer training shortly after the final battle. It had been in all the papers because she had been allowed to leave Hogwarts a year early to do it.

They apparated just in front of the burrow, Lucius lip curled at the thought of it. His heir born in a hovel held up by magic and willpower. How could his son have allowed such an embarrassment? He understood why Draco had dropped out of contact and why he had been hesitant to tell his father of the pregnancy. After all a child with Harry Potter was not at all what Lucius had planned for his son but surely he would have had the good sense to go to St. Mungo's for the birth. Lucius shook his head there was nothing to be done about it now.

He didn't bother to knock but simply walked into the Burrow. He was surprised to find the bottom floor utterly abandoned but could hear commotion coming from upstairs. Several voices were chattering cheerfully, Lucius followed the noise with Narcissa keeping close behind him. They came to an open doorway and peered in, several people were inside all talking and laughing together. None saw as the Malfoy's entered, their focus was entirely on the center of the room where Harry Potter lay looking exhausted but happy and holding a squirming bundle in his arms.

Lucius cleared his throat. All eyes turned to him and he suddenly found himself staring down at half a dozen wands all aimed directly at his chest. For a moment no one spoke and then softly.

"What are you doing here Lucius?" Harry sounded tired but not angry.

"I assure you Mr. Potter, I mean you nor your child any harm. We have merely come to meet our Grandchild." Lucius tried not to sneer and watched as Harry studied him as if trying to judge his honesty on sight. Finally Harry nodded as one the wands lowered but all eyes still tracked Lucius and Narcissa as they moved to Harry's bedside.

"How did you find out?" Was Harry's next question as he tilted the infant so Lucius could see it, the child had a shock of white hair much like Draco had had. Lucius took in the sleeping infant for a moment before responding.

"I saw it on the wall, surely Draco must have told you that would happen." For the first time Lucius looked around at the people in the room. "Where is my Son?"

Harry looked surprised.

"I don't know, he left before I even found out about the baby. I've tried to contact him but he's never responded. Have you heard from him?" There was concern in the boy's voice now and a fair bit of hurt as well. Lucius mulled this over for a moment before answering.

"No, It has been nearly nine months since I last heard from or saw my son but I know he lives the wall would tell me if had died. That certainly explains the name."

"The name?"

"Yes well, Sirius is a respectable enough choice. Never mind that he was a blood traitor he came from a good family and a strong bloodline. James Potter did as well but the last name must be Malfoy!"

Potter was sputtering

"Blood Traitor! How dare! My godfather. . .Why should the last name be Malfoy? And who do you think you are barging in here telling me what to name my son?"

"Of course he has to be a Malfoy! The Heir to the Malfoy fortune cannot be a Potter! That's madness he has to carry on the line. If you insist I will accept Potter-Malfoy but the child MUST be a Malfoy!"

So far no one else other than Harry had spoken but with Lucius last few words it seemed everyone burst into chatter at once. They all seemed to be saying the same thing.

"Heir?"

"To the Malfoy Fortune?"

"Carry on the line?"

Lucius could not distinguish one red headed offspring from the next but could see that they were all flabbergasted by this pronouncement. It was Arthur Weasley who finally silenced the swell with a wave of his hands. He was staring at Lucius intently.

"Do you mean to say Lucius that you intend to recognize this child officially and bindingly as Draco's first born? They are not married and no official oaths have been taken binding them together."

Lucius rolled his eyes.

"The Malfoy's are an old family Arthur as you know. Older than the ideal of children in Marriage which originally was a muggle concept, there is magic binding us so ancient not even I know where it originated. The first male child born is the heir. I have no say in it, neither does Potter. It is magically bound to be so. Only the child's death would change that." Lucius rolled his eyes as he watched Potter clutch the child to his chest as if to protect it.

"I would never harm my own blood Potter. Such a crime would be unforgivable. This child has a magical lineage any wizard would envy. My family goes back further than recorded time and you though your mother was a muggle born are a hero in our world and known to be a vastly powerful wizard. Now may I please hold my grandchild?"

Two days after his son was born Harry was still staying at the Weasley's. It had been decided before Sirius was born that Harry would stay for a week before returning to Grimmauld Place. That way Mrs. Weasley and Ginny could help him get used to having a baby and teach him how to care for it. It also let him get some much needed rest as he recovered from magical pregnancy.

Harry was still in bed with little Sirius in a bassinet next to him. Watching the child sleep he felt a familiar ache in his chest, he missed Draco. Somehow when he discovered the child he had assumed Draco would be home in time for the birth. He had held that hope close to his heart for the entire pregnancy. He had sent dozen's of owls, apologizing, begging and professing his love but never received a response.

Draco had walked in on Harry and Ginny in what Harry knew looked like a pretty compromising situation. Harry had chased after him, had tried to explain but Draco had just apparated away and never came back. They had fought about Ginny before despite Harry insisting there was nothing there. Despite the fact that Harry was obviously gay and hopelessly in love with Draco, jealousy consumed him. Harry had finally decided to tell Ginny they would only be able to see each other at family gatherings. He wanted to end the fighting.

He invited Ginny to tea. Kreacher had tripped and whether accidentally or on purpose and drenched Ginny in scalding tea. Harry had rushed over and helped her remove her dripping blouse. This is when Draco had walked in to find Harry inches from his ex girlfriend removing her shirt. It had been nothing but it destroyed everything. Harry didn't talk to Ginny for nearly two months afterwards. He wanted to show Draco he didn't care about her but Draco wasn't there to show and when Harry learned he was pregnant he chose Ginny as his healer because he knew she could keep it a secret.

A soft cry from Sirius pulled Harry from his reflections. Harry reached over and picked up the little baby. The child was perfect. He had a tiny little face and Harry could already see Malfoy shining through his white blond hair and aristocratic nose. They eyes were all Harry however deep green just like Lily before him. Harry summoned a bottle and began to feed Sirius. He looked up when Lucius entered the room.

"Have you considered what you want to say in your birth announcement?"

"I hadn't thought of making one," Harry replied. He knew the press would be all over his child and he would rather keep him all to himself.

"Nonsense, we will have to put an announcement in every paper on the globe. With His parents, his name and the time and place of the naming Ceremony, that way where ever my son is he will be certain to see it. Draco must appear at the Naming Ceremony. The stain on the Malfoy name would be unforgivable if he did not."

"And what exactly is a Naming Ceremony?" Harry asked not addressing the question of the announcement and ignoring the leap his heart made at the idea that he might see Draco again so soon. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"I keep forgetting Potter that you are really no better than a Muggle Born when it comes to our customs. Perhaps worse as I'll wager Miss. Granger has already researched all the traditional customs whereas you seem to take no interest." Harry shrugged at this and shifted his baby to his shoulder and began patting his back the way Mrs. Weasley had demonstrated to elicit a burp. Lucius sighed.

"A Naming Ceremony officially recognizes your Son as the heir and a member of the Wizarding community. He is magically bound to his parents as well as his godparents. Please tell me you have chosen his godparents?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Well I was thinking Ron and Hermione."

"I suspected as much. It appears to me that Weasley and Granger will soon become Weasley and Weasley judging by the amount of hand holding and eye gazing. It is traditional to choose one godparent from each side of the family. Perhaps Ms. Granger and someone from a good pureblood family, I have prepared a list." Lucius handed Harry the list. Harry glanced down the list. It held every pureblood family in England even several Harry had never heard of.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Of course, send me an owl when you have decided so I can begin placing notices and planning the ceremony. Also make a list of anyone you would like to attend. I suppose given your circle of friends I can make peace with non purebloods being in attendance" Harry nodded and watched as Lucius swept out of the room.

A moment later Hermione walked in and sat down next to Harry.

"What did he want this time?"

"To ask about a birth announcement, he wants to place them in all the major papers so Draco can return in time for the Naming Ceremony."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm and squeezed gently.

"Do you think he's likely to come?" Harry met her eyes.

"I hope so." Hermione sighed.

"I never understood you and Draco. It seemed to go against everything I knew about you both but, I know you loved him. And I know even though it may not seem like it now he loved you."

Harry nodded, Hermione almost didn't her the whispered "Not Enough".

After the hug Harry placed his now sleeping son back in is bassinet and turned to Hermione. He held out the list.

"He also seems to think I should choose a different godfather for Sirius. He's under the impression that you and Ron will be married soon. Is he right?" Hermione flushed but couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"I wasn't going to tell you yet. We both thought you needed to focus on Sirius now but," Hermione let out a giggle. "He asked me a few days ago."

Harry grinned and embraced Hermione tightly.

"I'm so happy for you both! But I suppose that means I had better choose a different godfather than."

Hermione nodded and took the list from him.

"How about Neville? He's a pureblood and a war hero besides he's also a good friend." Harry smiled at her.

"That's perfect thanks Hermione. I don't suppose you want to send the owl along to Lucius do you?"

"Of course I will Harry, You get some rest I know Sirius barely slept last night."

The naming Ceremony took place nearly a month after Sirius's birth. It had been agreed to hold it at Hogwarts which was considered neutral ground by Harry and Lucius. Harry had not been inside the school since the final battle four years earlier. It had only been partially repaired but some damage had been left and preserved as a magical memorial to those who had died there. When Harry had come with Sirius to scout the location he had cried but now was time to move on and there would be no tears on Sirius's day.

Harry was awed by the Great Hall. It was decorated in soft blues and green's for the ceremony with dozen's of small tables and chairs just like at the Yule Ball that seemed so long ago now. As Harry scanned the hall his heart jumped when he caught a shock of white blond hair toward the front of the room. A moment later his hopes were dashed when Lucius turned to greet him. There had been no word from Draco. Lucius scowl attested to the fact that he had not arrived as hoped.

If Malfoy's even did anything as undignified as spitting Lucius would have described himself as spitting mad. Draco had not contacted him about the naming Ceremony despite the birthing announcement being first page news throughout wizarding Europe and being placed prominently in every periodical in the Wizarding World.

So Lucius was forced to meet and greet dozens of respectable pure bloods all of whom seemed to ask with an air of superiority where the lucky father was hiding. The embarrassment was painful to think a respectable pureblood missing his first born's Naming Ceremony it was unheard of! Not to mention the whole having a baby with Harry Potter business which in Draco's absence Lucius was forced to acknowledge and try hopelessly to explain.

The lights dimmed and one spotlight focused onto a pavilion in the middle of the Great Hall this was the signal that the ceremony was about to officially start. Lucius would simply have to stand in for Draco. Headmistress McGonagal would be performing the ceremony and she stood smiling down at Harry and the Baby. Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were already standing in their places smiling nervously. Lucius walked up and took the spot that should have been occupied by his son.

The Headmistress took out her wand and with a quick flick levitated the baby into the middle of the circle. Lucius was glad he had explained the ceremony to Potter beforehand he could see how much Harry was itching to snatch the baby back. McGonagal smiled down at him and spoke.

"We gather here for the naming of a new member of our community. Sirius James Potter-Malfoy is son to Draco Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter do you acknowledge this child as your own and name him the heir to all you possess upon your death?"

"I do," Harry pointed his wand at the infant and a stripe of gold magic shot out encircling the child. McGonagal smiled and turned to Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy standing in for your son Draco Lucius Malfoy Do you acknowledge this child as your own and Heir to all you possess upon your son Draco's death?"

"I Do" Lucius shooting a stripe of green to enclose the infant McGonagal now turned to Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger do you acknowledge this child as your Godchild and swear to care for and love him in the event of his parent's death?"

"I do" a stripe of purple shot from her wand to join the other two. Finally it was Neville's turn.

"Neville Frank Longbottom do you acknowledge this child as your Godchild and swear to care for and love him in the event of his parent's death?"

"I do" A burst of yellow joined the others and for a moment obscured the infant from view. McGonagal waved her wand and spoke a final time.

"Then Sirius James Potter-Malfoy we welcome you with good wishes and love. You are a wizard" The swirling magic seemed to be absorbed into the infant who let out a small squeal of delight before being floated back into his fathers arms.

Lucius stayed until every guest had left because Harry had left early with the infant. Next to him Narcissa sighed.

"I thought he would be here"

Lucius nodded

"I will begin to make inquiries. He is alive but perhaps in some kind of danger that keeps him from us." Narcissa nodded and stood on tiptoe to kiss her husbands cheek.

"Thank you" and then after a pause "it's very strange his leaving Potter. A wizarding pregnancy can be no accident. It is the sheerest form of will magic they had to have been in love or the child would not exist."

"I know." Lucius replied and he stared hard out into the darkness. Wondering.

Author's note: A mention on the naming Ceremony. The magic represents their own good will or blessings for the baby. The color is based on the witches or wizards particular magical signature.

It's been a long time since I've written anything so review and let me know what you think. This is only the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: Big time jump here, in hindsight the last chapter was really more of a prologue but I didn't think of calling it that until after I had published it.

Chapter 2

2 Years Later

Draco Apparated into his parent's front hall mildly relieved to find that he still could. It had been so long he half expected their wards to be in place against him. Draco breathed in deeply he hadn't realized how much he missed the smell of home until he inhaled it again. It had been nearly three years since Draco had left. He'd trekked all over the 7 continents never staying long in one place trying to get Harry out of his head.

Not that it worked every sight he saw reminded him of Harry. Every wonder made him want to share it with him. His heart ached and so he wandered more hoping that if he put enough distance between the two of them the pain of Harry's betrayal would fade. It had but only to a dull ache instead of a sharp pain. So now he was home with a feasibly good explanation for his parents that did not involve Harry Potter.

He strolled toward the family parlor where his mother and father often sat at this time of day. He moved quietly wanting to surprise them. He froze when he reached the doorway. There were his parents, playing with what looked to be a toddler. The little boy had a shock of white blond hair but that was all Draco could see of him. His mother had her wand out and was transfiguring a stuffed animal from one shape to another while the child laughed hysterically. His father was nearby reclining on a sofa watching with a smile gracing his lips.

Draco was shocked. He'd never dreamed at his mother's age that his parents would have another child. Another son no less, suddenly guilt rushed over him he had missed his brother's birth, his first steps all important milestones. Draco moved to interrupt their play hesitantly when the floo lit up and Harry Potter tumbled out. Draco's breath caught without thinking about it he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and held still.

Harry was just as handsome as ever. His hair was a bit longer and at the moment he looked quite harried like he had a lot to do. The toddler on the floor jumped up and ran to him.

"Dada!" the child cried as Harry swooped him into his arms and kissed him. Draco's eyes narrowed. He must have misheard. Meanwhile Harry turned to Draco's parents.

"I'm sorry I've got to run Magical Me starts in five minutes and I don't want to be late again!" Harry said a bit breathlessly.

Lucius laughed.

"We could have taken him! Draco used to love magical me he met some of his best friends there all from good pureblood families too." Harry grimaced slightly

"Well this one isn't pureblood exclusive you know Hermione will be bringing Jax for the first time today he's finally in our age group." Now it was Lucius's turn to grimace.

"I understand but really Harry, Sirius has a magical lineage any wizarding child would envy"

"Lucius I know how much you love the magical lineage speech and normally I would love to stay and listen but I really have got to run!" Harry said hurriedly cutting the other man off. Without another word Harry dashed back into the fire and disappeared. Lucius and Narcissa watched him vanished, hiding in the corner Draco did as well.

"He forgot Sirius's bag again. He'll have no nappies for him." Narcissa said laughingly. Lucius just shook his head.

Draco couldn't move. He was trying and failing to process what he had just seen. Why were his parents babysitting for Harry Potter? Why would Harry who had always Hated Draco's family even allow such a thing? There was only one way to find out so Draco waved his wand to end the charm and walked into the room.

* * *

Harry had only just finished Magical Me when he received the owl. The note was short and to the point.

I just got home. We need to talk.

Draco

Harry read it. His heart was beating fast and he was suddenly dizzy. He set Sirius down. Hermione who had been on the other side of the room chatting with the mother of one of the children was next to him in an instant. Harry leaned against the wall and slid to the floor he handed Hermione the note.

"What are you going to do?" She asked after reading it. Harry shook his head.

"I don't know, it's been so long and there's Sirius to consider"

"Well You'll have to meet with him. How about Sirius comes and spends the night with us. That way you and Draco can talk it out" Harry nodded.

"Thanks Hermione"

He sent a response back to Draco and headed home with his son.

Harry checked himself again in the mirror. His shirt was a simple button up, his hair was as tamed as it ever was, that is to say not at all. He looked at the clock, five minutes to go. Harry had dropped Sirius at Hermione's nearly an hour ago. He still didn't know what he'd say to Draco. He was so angry at him. Yet still he loved him desperately and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and smother him in kisses.

It wasn't just about him anymore. Sirius was a toddler and he didn't do well with strangers. Harry didn't know if he could trust Draco not to run off again. What would that do to Sirius to gain his missing father only to lose him all over again? Harry didn't know and he certainly didn't want to find out.

There was a knock at the door. Harry's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might leap from his chest. He walked slowly to the door and swung it open.

Draco looked glorious. His normally pale skin was slightly tanned and his hair if possible was even whiter as if it had been bleached by the sun. Harry looked down to see the way his casual shirt seemed to caress and highlight his lean muscles. Harry swallowed. He wanted so badly to touch him. To feel his soft skin but he didn't. Instead he said

"Draco, won't you come in."

* * *

Draco walked past Harry into Grimmauld Place. For a moment they were terribly close to one another. Draco had to catch his breath he could smell Harry. His scent was like heaven. Like grass, earth and sunshine. Draco nearly kissed him right then forgetting everything he'd intended to say but Harry stepped away leading him toward the front parlor.

Draco ached at the deprivation but composed himself quickly and followed Harry into the house. He was amazed at how much it had changed. He remembered Grimmauld Place as very dark and musky. Yet now it was clear Harry had really made it a home. The room had been repainted in a soft blue and Draco smiled to see small fluffy clouds painted on the ceiling and walls, drifting as though blown by a gentle breeze.

Sight of a box filled with brightly colored toys brought Draco back to reality. The child, Oh god, his child lived here. Harry seemed to read his face because before Draco could ask Harry spoke.

"Sirius is at Hermione's for the night. I thought it would be better for us to talk first."

Logically Draco understood this decision but somehow rage welled in him. How dare Harry keep the child away?

"I wanted to see him." Draco was surprised to hear his tone as more sad then angry. Harry nodded.

"You will, eventually but he's shy of strangers and is usually in bed at this time. It would have just upset him. Besides we really need to talk."

Draco nodded but found himself unable to form words. Then he saw the picture on the mantle. It was Harry, looking tired but happy, holding the baby up to the camera. Leaning in next to him was that damned slut Ginerva Weasley. Draco felt a sick rage form inside of him.

"So you're with her now." His voice was iced. Harry looked puzzled then his eyes widened.

"No Draco, I was never with Ginny and I never will be. She delivered Sirius." His voice sounded sincere but Draco knew better. The sight of them together Harry undressing her still burned in the back of Draco's mind. Draco stood and so did Harry.

"Don't you lie to me Harry! Its been years the least you owe me is honesty! I saw you together! I SAW YOU!" Draco didn't know when he'd started yelling but found that he was. Harry's face flushed angrily.

"You SAW me? What you saw you distrustful git was me helping Ginny!"

"HELPING! Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Draco interrupted furiously.

"Would you stop being such an ASS for five minutes and listen to me! Yes helping because Kreacher drenched her in tea. I should have let her do it herself but I didn't think was trying to help her before her skin was burned! And I've paid for it every day of my life since! I owe you nothing Draco!"

Draco stared at him. The answer made so much sense. It was so Harry and looking at him know flushed and furious. Draco knew he was telling the truth. Harry was breathing heavily and Draco realized they were just inches from each other. He closed the distance in an instant and pressed his lips against Harry's.

Harry stiffened for a moment before returning the kiss in earnest. Draco reached up to touch is face without breaking the kiss. Harry's mouth opened just enough to allow Draco's tongue in. Draco was in heaven. He ran his hands all over Harry feeling his muscles just underneath his clothing. Touching the soft skin of his neck he was dizzy and giddy so glad to finally be with Harry again. He moved his hand downward.

This seemed to jolt Harry back to the present. He caught Draco's hand firmly and stepped away shaking his head as he did so. Draco felt the rejection like a slap. Harry sighed, his eyes dark and stormy with unhappiness.

"I've missed you so much and dreamed of this moment a thousand times." He whispered softly.

"Oh Harry, so have I. You're all I think about all these years every dream is you." Draco gasped out moving to kiss Harry again but again Harry moved back.

"Let me finish. I've wanted this but it's not just me anymore. Sirius is my life. He's my everything. I don't know if I can trust you. If you left again it would destroy me and Sirius needs me whole. I can't start this with you."

"I'm not leaving again. Not now, now that I have you and a son. Oh please Harry I need you!" Draco was pleading but he could see in Harry's eyes it wasn't enough.

"I love you but I can't believe that Draco. I'm not sure you trust me even now and I know I don't trust you. We'll wait, meet Sirius. Get settled into our life again. Show me you can stay and maybe. I think you should go now."

* * *

Harry stared at the door as he closed it behind Draco. He could still taste him on his lips, still feel his soft fingers floating over his skin. He ached. He wanted Draco so much but it's not just about me, he reminded himself again. He stood and walked to his floo. He had to hold his son. Had to feel his little baby hands on his face reminding him what was really important.

Maybe one day he and Draco could be together again. But right now it was Sirius that mattered.

* * *

Author's note; I didn't get any reviews last time. I hope I do this time or I may just lose hope and give up the game. *sigh* Also I'm updating the rating on this. I realized I want it to eventually get a little hotter than I think the lower rating grants.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco's parents weren't around when he arrived back at the manor. His head was spinning. Harry had rejected him, well sort of anyway. He ached with the knowledge that it was really all his fault. He'd abandoned the love of his life with barely a backwards glance. True he'd had his reasons but they all seemed so meaningless now.

Draco rushed up to his room and collapsed on the sofa. He'd been relieved upon his arrival to find that nothing had been changed there. The entire time he'd been gone his parents had kept it clean and in perfect condition. His walls were silver while his bed was of course draped in Slytherin green. His room had been decorated like this since he was an infant.

He wondered vaguely what color little Sirius's walls were. Hopefully not red and gold he couldn't imagine sleeping surrounded by such bold colors. He wanted to see the boy. His boy the short glimpse he'd gotten earlier in the day was not enough.

"Squeak!" Draco yelled clapping his hands. The elf was beside him instantly.

"What cans Squeak be getting for Master Draco?"

"Squeak, I need a bottle of fire whiskey, a glass and every picture of the baby Sirius in the house!" Squeak nodded once and disappeared.

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back waiting. It took Squeak several minutes to reappear. Draco glared at the little elf which at the moment seemed almost buried by the number of books he was carrying.

"Squeak is very sorry Master Draco! There is many pictures of the Master Baby Sirius. Squeak is having to search and search!" Draco nodded and took the books from Squeak.

"Very well I will just take these and where the hell is my whiskey?" Squeak shuddered and clapped his little hands. The whiskey and glass appeared on a tray which the elf set gently on Draco's table. The elf stood nervously as Draco poured a glass and drank it down in a swift movement before refilling it.

"Dismissed Squeak!"

* * *

Lucius stared down at his unconscious son. He was surrounded by pictures of Sirius with the empty bottle of fire whiskey clutched in his hand. Apparently the meeting with Harry had not gone well at all. He had hoped they would work things out. It was terribly embarrassing having his grandson born out of wedlock. Marriage may not have originally been a wizarding custom but that was thousands of years ago. All the good pure bloods knew about Harry and Draco. Lucius knew the gossip must be vicious.

A year after Sirius was born Lucius had started trying to convince Harry to marry. By then he had given up that Draco was likely to return anytime soon and in the meantime the shame of a Malfoy being raised by a single parent, Boy Who Lived or otherwise, was difficult to bear. Harry was a stubborn man however and eventually Lucius had given up.

"Our poor boy," Lucius turned to face his wife. He had not heard her enter. Now she was studying Draco with the wan concern of a mother.

"Yes, I suppose I was foolish to think this business with Potter would be worked out with one meeting."

"Harry is a good man Lucius and we both know how he loves Draco. Perhaps they just need more time." Narcissa said studying her son's still unconscious form.

* * *

Harry was glad he had fetched Sirius the night before. It made his morning go much more quickly and smoothly. Sunday was his favorite day with Sirius. They had no appointments other than dinner with the Malfoys. Harry's brain stopped. Dinner.

Every since Sirius was born they had had dinner with the Malfoys every Sunday. Lucius had insisted on it and Harry had complied at first on the off chance that one day Draco would appear. Over the years however there had grown a comfortable peace between himself and Draco's parents. There was no denying their love for Sirius and while their acceptance of Harry was begrudging to say the least eventually they began to trust and even like each other.

Not much. There was too much bad blood and history to ever really become close. Lucius was after all a former death eater who had been directly involved in the death of little Sirius's namesake. Harry had not forgotten but he had loved Draco and so did Lucius. So with this tiny piece of common ground they built a relationship.

Harry refused to let his anger and hate infect his child. His son deserved to have as many people who loved him around as possible. He had been denied that as a child because of the prejudices of his aunt and uncle. He would not deny his son the same. Lucius had agreed to never demean muggle borns or share his views on blood purity with Sirius and in exchange, Harry would wait until he was older to explain the war to him.

Harry heard Sirius's giggles through his monitoring spell. He was awake meaning Harry had run out of time to worry about dinner. Sirius and Draco would have to meet eventually why not tonight. Harry walked down the hall to rescue his son who had gone from giggly to furious at being left alone and trapped in a crib.

* * *

Draco awoke to the sound of tapping on his window. His head was pounding and the light was so very bright.

Tap Tap tap tap

Draco looked over and saw an owl hovering there. He got up and for a moment thought he would fall back down as the world spun around him. How much fire whiskey had he had last night? Clearly too much. He stumbled toward his window and lifted the latch. The owl flew in and stuck out its leg. Draco removed the message and the owl was out again quick as lightening.

**Draco,**

**I'm sure your parents have told you about family dinner. I wanted to ask that you please respect Sirius boundaries. He is very shy of strangers at this age and I don't want him to get overly worked up. He is too young to have our situation explained to him. I've spoken with Lucius and he agrees that for now you will simply be introduced as Uncle Draco. I know this will be hard for you and I'm sorry but it's for the best.**

**Love Harry**

He's spoken to Lucius? When? What the hell time is it? Draco cast a quick tempus and was shocked to see it was already three in the afternoon.

* * *

Lucius was waiting patiently for Harry to arrive while Narcissa entered the room looking pale and horrified.

"What's wrong?" Lucius demanded.

"I've just remembered! I've done the most foolish thing Lucius and they'll be here any moment! Its just with Draco coming home and everything that's been happening I forgot completely,' Narcissa was babbling.

"Forgot What women?"

"I invited Blaise for dinner"

Lucius mouth fell open. For nearly a year Lucius and Narcissa had been trying to convince Harry to marry into one of the good pureblood families. The shame of having Sirius out of wedlock was powerful. Harry of course had consistently refused so slowly they had simply begun introducing various available men to Harry under the guise of just being friendly.

Blaise Zabini was one of these men and like many of the other's he was very interested in Harry. Unlike the other's Lucius and Narcissa had thought they'd seen hints that Harry might be interested back. Nothing large of course but the occasional blush, it helped too that Sirius had taken to him at once. But now Draco was back and apparently they were all going to having dinner together.

Note From Authorial Personage: Dun Dun DUUUN(that is dramatic music btw)

I'd just like you all to know that I had lots of important adult mature things to take care of today but because I got so many reviews I neglected them and wrote this. Next up comes dinner. I'm hoping to do it today as long as I can handle aforementioned very important adult things first.

The reviews are keeping me going so I want to thank you all!

More Please! The more reviews I get the more likely I am to get this up and going strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authorial Comment: Stupid adult things took longer than expected. Still have more to do but am slacking because little Sirius keeps tapping my hand. He knows he the star of the story and is ready for his spotlight. ;-)**

Harry stepped out of the floo into Malfoy Manor and promptly set his squirming son onto the floor. Harry had barely begun to look around the room when Sirius cried.

"Blay! Blay! Up!" and scurried as fast as his little legs would carry him into the arms of Blaise Zabini. Blaise caught him and swung him up into the air before making an alarmed face and pretending to lose his grip. Causing Sirius to squeal with laughter, Harry smiled warmly and nodded to Blaise.

His eyes scanned the rest of the room quickly before coming to rest on Draco's face. Draco's eyes were narrowed as he watched Blaise play with his son. Harry understood at once and moved to take Sirius from Blaise.

"Hey kiddo, There's somebody here today who wants to meet you." Harry said carrying his son toward Draco. Sirius caught sight of him and instantly latched to Harry's arm placing his head on Harry's chest and eyeing Draco cautiously. Draco smiled at him in a very tentative way.

"Sirius, this is your Uncle Draco. Can you say hi," Harry said encouragingly. Sirius turned his face into Harry's chest and clung tighter. Draco came closer and hesitantly put his hand out. Harry nodded allowing Draco to tentatively stroke his son's soft blond hair. Sirius looked at him again thoughtfully.

"Hello, Sirius. It's very nice to meet you." Draco said to him very regally as if talking to an adult. Sirius smiled at this.

"Hi" he replied before promptly putting his face back in Harry's chest. Harry smiled.

"It may not seem like it Draco but that's a big move for Sirius. Here kiddo, go play." Harry slid Sirius down onto the floor despite the toddler still clinging to him. Yet the instant his feet touched the floor he released his father and ran to the corner of the room where his toys were kept.

* * *

Draco had watched his son play until it was time to eat. He sat on the opposite side of the table from Harry and Blaise while little Sirius sat at the end. Draco blamed his preoccupation with his son for not noticing it sooner. He had wondered at once why Blaise was even there. They had never been particularly close at school so he seemed an odd choice to join their family dinner. But watching them now Draco thought he understood.

Blaise was clearly close with both Harry and Sirius. He was continually touching Harry in a way that Draco did not appreciate. Nothing terribly overt mind, a pat on the hand to get his attention, picking so lint off his robes just many small intimate gestures. Too many for Draco's liking and then it happened. Blaise leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear and Harry, Harry blushed!

Draco stood up so fast his chair fell over causing a loud crash. Sirius jumped and let out a frightened yelp but Draco barely noticed.

"Excuse me, I seem to have lost my appetite." He said to his mother coolly and left the room.

* * *

Harry was up and out of his chair in an instant chasing Draco down the hall. Behind him he could hear Sirius melting down. He was tired and didn't know what was happening. For the moment Harry left him to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Draco Wait!" Draco paused and turned on his heel. Glaring Harry down, Harry hesitated for a moment before regaining his head.

"What's wrong? Where are you going Draco?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is yesterday all you could talk about was how much you loved me and today you are sitting there flirting like a twelve year old!" Draco hissed. Harry was taken aback. How dare Draco! He had not been flirting but if he had Draco was the last person who had any say about it.

"You're ass Draco Malfoy. I don't even understand why I spent all this time waiting for you sometimes. Now if you'll excuse me OUR son is crying. Crying because you had a tantrum and scared him." Harry turned and stalked back to the dining room.

Once he stepped inside he plucked the crying Sirius from his grandmother's arm and began talking soothingly too him and patting his back. Slowly Sirius calmed and placed his head on Harry's shoulder before drifting to sleep. Harry flinched momentarily at the thought of the snot that was now undoubtedly rubbed into his robes. Before shrugging it off it was certainly not the grossest bodily fluid his son produced.

He turned to give his goodbye's only to see that Narcissa had left the room. He waved to Blaise and Lucius before apparating home. He walked up the stairs into Sirius's room. It had once been a sitting parlor and had several large windows facing the street. The room was painted a soft green with silver trim. Various animals both magical and regular decorated the walls. Sirius had chosen them and they wandered the walls like it was their own menagerie.

Harry gently lay is son down in his crib. The child barely stirred. Harry stood there just watching him sleep. When he was like this it was impossible to miss how much he looked like Draco. His nose, jaw even the set of his mouth had become a constant aching reminder of his absent father. His stupid, selfish, jealous father tonight had been a mess. Harry shook his head then leaned down and kissed Sirius gently on his forehead.

"Good-night, sweet prince; And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest."

* * *

Draco slammed the door to his bedroom and threw himself onto his bed. He felt like an ass. He was an ass. He'd had no right to lose it like that. After all it was only one little blush but it had cut so deep. It had reminded him painfully of their earlier days. Just after the war, when it seemed like all their animosity had just seeped away buried with their many lost loved ones.

They had always seemed to end up in the same places. Social functions, popular clubs where ever they went they seemed to meet. Soon their banter had devolved into something sexual. Draco had loved to watch Harry blush at his innuendos he'd always been so shy. So startled that Draco would say such things to him even after they'd been together, Harry would even blush if Draco looked at him just so.

Draco was startled to hear his door open and close.

"Harry I'm. . ." he stopped it wasn't Harry but his mother who was standing before him.

"Harry left. Sirius was pretty upset by all the noise and needed to go to bed." Of course the baby. Draco almost resented him. He just made everything so much more complicated. He and Harry had always been simple but the baby changed that. Yet at the same time Draco loved him with his everything. He wanted so desperately to hold him and stroke his pretty baby face. Their child; he was living proof that they had loved passionately that it had all been real and not some wonderful dream.

Draco realized that his mother was still watching him closely. He looked back at her. He had no idea what to say.

"I thought you would like to know that I invited Blaise tonight. You're father and I have been trying to convince Harry to remarry. We didn't know if or when you would ever return and meanwhile the Malfoy heir was being raised by a single parent."

"You wanted him to get married?" Draco could feel the anger building inside him. His only family had been working against him. Narcissa bristled.

"Don't you give me that look Draco. You disappeared! We placed ads in every paper in the WORLD do you know how expensive that is and still nothing. Years we waited for you and so did Harry and Not a single word! We had detectives searching for you but you moved to fast for them. We thought you'd never come home."

"I had to go! I loved him more than air but he was all over that Weasley bint and what could I do?"

"Yes Harry told us all about that. You're a fool Draco. That man loves you. He loved you enough to raise your child knowing he'd never see you again. He loves you enough to sit at the table with someone he hates because you might join it and you all you can do his have these tantrums everytime someone looks at him! It's time for you to grow up son and if you cannot do that you should leave now before you cause any more pain."

**Final note: so I've been itching to do a singy confess your feelings bit. . .I am seeking opinions who would like to see that here? I can always do a separate piece but I thought I'd run it pass my readers I know there are some of you at there who haven't been reviewing(shakes fingers) So I'm taking a vote review and tell me if you'd like to see some music or if you'd hate it. :D Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa was regretting her harsh words from the previous night. She'd been angry but truly she loved Draco and just wanted him to be happy. She walked up to his room and knocked gently at the door waiting to enter. When she heard nothing, she entered the room. She took in the bed still made from the night before. The bathroom door was open. The room was empty and Draco was gone.

* * *

Five Years Ago

"What's a Wizard like you doing in a place like this?" Draco had slipped up next to Potter in a crowded muggle club. The man turned and smiled. Draco felt his heart flutter. Potter looked amazing, his hair had that freshly shagged look that Potter had seemed to pull off so effortlessly and his eyes were twinkling happily at the sight of Draco.

"Well, I was hoping to escape all these blokes trying to chat me up with tired lines but I guess I've failed." Harry replied but without any bite to his words.

"With a face like that you'll never be safe. Come dance with me and I'll fend off your admirers with my patented scowl." Harry nodded and followed Draco onto the floor. The music was a heavy throbbing blues type sound and they seemed to shift together with the aching rhythm. Harry's hands gently floated over Draco's body in soft touches.

They'd been meeting like this a lot lately. Popping up in the same places and ignoring everyone else just to talk with each other. Draco wondered if Harry was here alone or if his other war hero friends were lingering somewhere nearby. He found he didn't care much as long as Harry didn't stop touching him. Draco leaned in.

"You might have better luck avoiding getting picked up if you didn't show up looking so fuckable." His voice was a low hiss that only Harry would be able to hear. He pulled back to enjoy the pink blush that spread across Harry's features.

"Maybe I like having you protect me." Harry responded his eyes bright. Before Draco could respond the music changed and the crowd seemed to swell around them pressing them close together. Draco felt Harry's hot breath against his neck and his hips pressing against his. Draco realized that if he turned his face he could be kissing Harry. So he did

The kiss was violent and heated. Draco began to move his hands up Harry's firm chest slipping them under his shirt and brushing his muscles and nipples. Harry moaned and Draco slipped is tongue in probing Harry's warm mouth. He felt Harry's hands reach up and clutch his hair pulling his head back and taking the kiss even deeper. Draco let his hands drop to the other man's hips running his fingers across the firmly defined hip bones and slide his hand gently into Harry's waistband.

Harry gripped him tighter but the feeling of apparition still took him by surprise. He stumbled when his feet touched the ground breaking the kiss. The sound of throbbing music was replaced by their heavy breathing and Harry suddenly looked nervous.

"I err, got caught up in the moment." He said his face pink and not looking at Draco. Draco looked around there were in a bedroom. The wall paper was striped with black and green and the rest of the room was decorated to match.

"Where are we?" he wondered. Harry shrugged.

"My house at Grimmauld Place. Like I said caught in the moment, I'll pop us back over shall I?" He moved to grab Draco only to have him step back.

"I'd rather stay," and then without really realizing that he had moved they were kissing again. Harry broke away and started licking and sucking his neck while his fingers fumbled with Draco's buttons.

Soon their shirts were gone and Draco stepped back to admire Harry's firm chest rippled with muscles. He fell to his knees and took Harry's jeans in his mouth using his teeth to unbutton and unzip Harry's pants while his hands continued to caress Harry's skin. Harry moaned.

"That's so fucking Hot" Harry tugged Draco back up and kissed him again backing him towards the bed. Soon Harry was on top of him he pulled out his wand and vanished their remaining clothing. Then paused pulling back, Draco found himself gazing deeply into Harry's eyes.

"This is okay right? If not say so now because I want to fuck you and in a minute I won't want to stop." The intensity and tightness in Harry's voice made Draco's throat go dry as he tried to swallow. He nodded. Harry waved his wand again and Draco found himself stretched and ready. Harry pushed in. They began thrusting together almost as one. Desperately needy Draco felt his body stiffen and his mind go blank. Vaguely he was aware of Harry's strangled yell as he came.

When he came back he found Harry lying on top of him smiling softly. Draco smiled back and rolled so they were next to each other. Harry threw his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him close. Draco had never felt so safe or comfortable. He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

This is the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

**Authors Note: Okay a bit of explanation about the song thing. I kinda knew it wouldn't work so thank you to my reviewers who talked me out of my momentary madness. I've been working on editing a Karaoke Master List and have been listening to tons of music and since my mind is totally on this story every other song I'm like. This is so Draco or This is so Harry. **

**Hope you enjoyed my flashback. It's been a long time coming. I was hesitant to get too hot and heavy because I wasn't sure how it would be received but I think every good love story needs a little sex. Do you agree? Review and tell me your feelings **

**I found out how to check my reader stats thanks to a very helpful PM and some research so I know more people are reading than reviewing so if you're reading this right now thinking that you like it but don't have time or are disinclined to leave a review. Review anyway. I am starved for validation.**


	6. Chapter 6

Draco had apparated away from his home in a huff. He hadn't had a specific destination in mind and when he founded himself standing alone in a London ally he counted himself lucky not to have splinched himself. Walking out to the street it didn't take him long to realize where he was.

It was their club. Even though he'd only spent about an hour there and never returned it would be forever engraved in his mind. It was the beginning. It was now an abandoned and somewhat decrepit building. It looked as though at one point it had caught fire and now it was hulking shell of his former glory. How very apt. He thought bitterly.

Draco began to walk. He had no specific destination he just needed the motion. Of course it started to rain. Just small timid drops of water sprinkling his face, Draco decided not to care. He walked a thousand thoughts swirling in his brain. He never should have come back.

His mother had been right. He was acting like a fool. While he'd been away running from his feelings everyone else had been growing up. Fatherhood had changed Harry, he was cautious in a way he'd never been when they were together. The old Harry probably would have shagged Draco six ways from Sunday by now and everything would be okay again.

Not this Harry though. This Harry was thoughtful and considerate. Draco supposed that was what happened when another life depended solely on your ability to care for it. Draco wondered if he'd been around would Harry have changed so much or would Draco have changed with him. Maybe the strain would have been too much and they would have already ended it or maybe they would already be properly bonded and expecting another baby.

The rain was coming heavier now and Draco was starting to feel quite cold. He ignored it he probably deserved it. He kept walking. Draco barely knew Harry now. He was starting to realize he really didn't know himself either. He'd spent so much time trying to distance himself from his heartache running from place to place. Draco had always just kept moving. He needed to stop and he did. Looking around himself he realized he was standing in front of Harry's house. How had he gotten there? The club he'd started at was on the other side of town.

He stared thoughtfully as Number 12 emerged from between the other two houses. The parlor light was still on. Even if Harry was a different man Draco loved him. He wanted to know the differences and more than anything he longed to feel his arms around him. But that wouldn't happen if he kept this behavior up. Harry would get tired of him. The old Harry had always forgiven Draco his childish jealousy. Sure they had fought but in the end Harry would just throw him that easy smile and it would melt the tension away.

Draco didn't think it would be that easy this time. He knew it wouldn't be, he knew it shouldn't be either. If Draco was going to fix things he'd have to really try to change. He'd have to finally get around to growing up. Draco wasn't sure he could. He'd come home to a whole pile of decisions he'd never thought he would have to make. He had expected Harry to have moved on he thought he'd hide at home before slowly reemerging into the world. He knew in a way Harry had moved on but not in the way he'd expected.

So there it was could he try to make this knew Harry trust him again or should he just go. He still could he knew. He wanted to be in Sirius's life. He'd already missed many milestones and didn't want to miss anymore. He couldn't walk away and he couldn't be a side thought in Harry's life he would be there for Sirius he wanted to be with Harry too. Well standing outside his flat in the middle of the night in the rain is probably not the way to show him I've matured Draco thought ruefully as he moved to walk away. Unfortunately Harry chose that moment to open his door.

"Draco?"

* * *

Harry stared in surprise at Draco. He looked a bit like a drowned rat or ferret rather. The rain was coming down in heavy sheets and it was nearly midnight. Harry had watched him out the window for several minutes before deciding to go talk to him. Draco had just stood there staring up at the house seemingly lost in thought paying no mind to the pouring rain. Now Harry stood on the stoop as Draco eyed him in a startled apologetic sort of way.

"Err. . .I'm sorry I was walking and I just sort of ended up here."

"You were out for a walk? In the rain, in the middle of the night?" Harry asked incredulous. Draco just shrugged apologetically and nodded.

"Well come in then. You'll catch your death of cold," he said stepping back to give Draco access to the house. Draco hesitated before nodding and following him into the house. Harry walked down the hall to find a towel. When he came back he found Draco standing tensely by the door. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well get those wet clothes off I'll hang them. You dry off and get yourself in front of the fire." Draco eyed him hesitantly before beginning to remove his clothes.

Harry realized as Draco removed his shirt just what he'd told him to do. There was Draco Malfoy, the love of his life, stripping down in his hallway. He tried not to stare. Draco's chest was still as firm and muscular as it had always been. The faintest trace of the scar Harry had given him was still visible across his chest and abdomen. Harry couldn't help but notice a small drop of water run slowly down Draco's clavicle and come to rest atop his right nipple. He fought an impulse to lick it off.

Instead he took Draco's wet clothes into the other room and draped them over the back of the chairs in his kitchen. Set the fire in the kitchen so the heat would dry them quickly. While he was at it he went ahead and made two mugs of hot chocolate knowing it was Draco's favorite he added a huge helping of whipped cream. Harry smiled it was the same way Sirius took his cocoa.

When Harry returned Draco was staring into the fire with the towel wrapped around his shoulders. His air was tousled and damp but no longer dripping. Harry handed him the cocoa and was pleased to see the way his eyes lighted up with delight when he saw the whipped cream. Next he handed Draco a blanket and took the wet towel to hang in the kitchen.

* * *

Draco hadn't really realized how cold he was until he was warming up in front of Harry's fire. The cocoa Harry had given him warmed him inside. Not just because of the heat but because Harry had remembered about the whipped cream. He licked at the large dollop taking a mouthful and smacking his lips with pleasure. He flushed thinking of another situation where he had had a mouthful of whipped cream. He glanced at Harry and was pleased to see that Harry remembered to at least if he flushed cheeks were any indication.

"I owe you an apology." Draco said softly. Harry shook his head.

"It's alright I was awake anyhow."

"Not for that, though I am sorry. I meant about earlier. I behaved badly. I upset Sirius and I really had no right or even reason to be jealous."

"It's alright Draco but thank you for apologizing."

"No it's not alright and I know that. I've been thinking a lot tonight about us and about you. I realized you're not the man I knew" Draco saw Harry stiffen and he continued quickly. "And that's okay, I understand why you've changed but you really have changed."

"Yes, I have." Harry nodded but was eyeing Draco warily.

"That's okay with me. I'd like to get to know you Harry. I- What we had was magical and beautiful but I know it can't be like it was before. I was always a bit of a prat and you were always forgiving me for it. I want you to be able to trust me."

"I- I don't know what to say to that Draco. I don't know that I understand what you want." Harry was still cautious.

"Well let's pretend I'm not sitting in your front room in nothing but my boxers for a moment." Harry smirked but nodded.

"Harry would like to have dinner with me sometime?"

Harry laughed and the sound was like music to Draco's ears. He knew Harry laughter was a very good sign.

"Yes Draco, I'd love to have dinner with you."

**Authors Notes: You lot almost didn't get this chapter. I seriously considered holding it hostage but then decided not to. On an unrelated point while looking back through my old stories I realized I've never made it past chapter six. Over the years it appears all my stories were abandoned and I've never posted a chapter seven. **

**I encourage you all to review LOTS so that I will have no choice to but break my chapter six curse and post a seventh chapter for you all tomorrow. :0)**


	7. Chapter 7

Draco looked at his watch. It was exactly six oclock, a bit early for a date he'd thought but Harry had just chuckled at that and said they were running on toddler time now. He knocked sharply on the door of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Though it was quiet outside on the street he was enveloped in noise as the door opened. Somewhere in the house, someone was screaming and crying with complete abandon. Draco would have panicked were it not for the rather droll expression on the person standing before him.

She looked about sixteen and her face was a perfect mask of apathy as if the blood curdling screams echoing through the house were totally normal.

"err . . .I'm here for Harry," Draco said after a moment in which the girl made no move to invite him in. She shrugged and walked away from the door. Draco followed her in. The girl walked into the sitting room threw herself on the couch and buried herself in a copy of Witch Weekly. Draco waited a beat and then followed the screams.

Up the stairs and down the hall he found Harry wrestling Sirius who was moving and twisting impressively while screaming like he was being murdered. Draco watched bemused as Harry forced one last leg into a sleeper and zipped it up. He releases Sirius who instantly quieted and walked over to his toy box. Harry looked up and seemed surprised to find Draco watching. He flashed him a lopsided smile and shrugged.

"He doesn't like getting dressed. I'm told the tantrums are a developmental stage and will pass."

Draco couldn't contain the smirk that graced his lips.

"One would certainly hope." He opted not to share the fact that as a child he had often screamed and cried to get his way somehow he doubted Harry would welcome the information.

Harry clambered to his feet. Despite looking a disheveled from his recent battle of wills he was gorgeous. He had chosen a light button up shirt and slacks, a simple style that Draco thought suited him. He had always been in jeans before or very casual robes even for formal occasions.

"Come On, I've got to give Arabella some instructions before we go." Harry let him out of the room and Draco followed worrying momentarily about the toddler they had left alone but when he turned he saw Sirius was quietly following behind them carrying a toy broomstick in his tiny hand. Suddenly the child let out a burst of nonsensical syllables then giggled. Harry glanced behind him and replied

"Yes, that's Uncle Draco." Despite the fact Draco was almost certain the child had not spoken anything resembling words.

When the reached the sitting room the girl Arabella jumped to her feet, Harry was telling her the details of her assignment along with Sirius's bedtime and where they could be reached. Draco noted wryly that she was far from apathetic now. She appeared to be hanging on Harry's every word eyes wide. Apparently not even maudlin teenagers are safe from Harry's charms. As they left Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"And you trust that young person with our son's life?" Harry laughed.

"I know she's a bit star struck but she's really great with Sirius. She's training to be a healer and G- A friend recommended her." Draco's heart thumped he knew which friend.

"It's alright" he said quietly. "I meant what I said Harry I'm trying to do better. Ginny is your friend. I don't expect you to hide."

Harry's face looked pained.

"I know it's hard for you."

"Yes, but not for the reason you're thinking. I hate that I've missed so much. That's why I want to make this right."

* * *

Harry was awed by the change in Draco. He could tell as they ate and talked that he really had changed a lot. He'd managed not to curse the waitress who even Harry noticed was being shamelessly flirtatious. He even tipped her which Harry thought was very big of him. In the old days Draco would have verbally flayed the women, he'd made a few of Harry's fangirls burst into tears in the past. As it was, Draco settled for whispering some very unflattering things about her as they left the restaurant, causing Harry to burst out laughing.

The walked together, talking and laughing for another hour just enjoying each other's company. Draco had lots of travel stories that he shared with Harry. Harry felt happier than he had in a long time. He loved Sirius but he had missed Draco's companionship desperately.

They finally arrived back at Grimmauld Place and Harry felt like it was too soon as they walked up the steps together.

"I've had so much fun tonight" He said grinning down at Draco who looked pleased. Harry knew Malfoy's never did anything as undignified as grinning.

"Me too Harry, I forgot how much I'd missed just talking with you." Harry had his hand on the door. He wanted to invite Draco in but he had the feeling that if he did their night would end in a tangle of lips and bodies and he wasn't sure he was ready for it. So instead he just said.

"Goodnight Draco," Draco leaned close to him and planted his lips on Harry's. The kiss was heated passionate and disappointingly brief. Draco pulled away almost before Harry realized what had happened.

"Goodnight Harry"

**Author Note: Okay I know this is really short and I'm sorry for that. I thought the whole six chapter thing was just a joke but I found this painfully hard to write. All my inspiration just seemed to evaporate. Instead I ended up writing a seventh chapter to a fic I wrote and abandoned years ago because it wouldn't leave me alone. I'm hoping this will get me unblocked and I'll be able to write more soon.**

**Please review review review! It was only the lovely ones I got that motivated me to fight my writers block enough to write this. **


	8. Chapter 8

Draco was startled to be greeted by an owl when he woke up. It had been about three weeks since he had Harry had started "dating" and while Harry owled him often it was almost never that early or that brief.

Draco,

Please come by when you have a moment. I need to talk to you.

Harry

Draco quickly dressed and flooed over. Draco took in the room as he stepped out of the kitchen flame. There were two men plus Sirius sitting around the table. Sirius was eating oatmeal and babbling away. He turned to grin at Draco when he entered, Draco flashed him a smile they had seen each other nearly everyday since Draco was back in town and Sirius really seemed to be warming up to him. As if to prove his point Sirius turned back to his oatmeal scooped out a handful and hurled it at the other man in the room hitting him squarely in the side of the head.

"Oh, ha ha yes Sirius quite the arm." The man said seeming surprised. The man had a rather bland looking face. He was in his early forties with small round glasses that looked to small for his large rather owlish eyes. Harry had not yet looked up he was hunched over the table rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Draco noticed there were dozen's of papers and magazines spread out in front of the two men. One of which Harry appeared to be reading. Draco cleared his throat and Harry quickly looked up at him as did the owlish man. Harry broke into his huge smile that still made Draco's heart flutter. However it was the owlish man that spoke.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy! At last we can begin." Draco raised an eyebrow Harry saw his confusion and quickly began to explain.

"Draco this is Zachary Blishwick, he is my Press Wizard. Looks like they've got word you're in town and we've got to put together a statement." Draco stared at him.

"You have a Press Wizard? But you hate the press." Draco knew his voice was dripping with disbelief and he completely ignored the hand that Blishwick had offered. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"Yes I do, but after Sirius was born Lucius convinced me to get one. They were positively rabid and Lucius thought, quite rightly it turns out that I needed representation. Turns out they'll print anything I say but if I say nothing they just start making thing up. Like this for example." Harry pressed a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet into Draco's hand. He was surprised to find pictures of both himself and Harry on the front page as well as one of them together.

**Draco Malfoy Returns to War Hero!**

**Harry Potter has recently been seen In The Company of One Draco Malfoy Father to his Child. Does this mean a binding is in the future or just more heartache for The Chosen One?**

_Harry Potter has yet to release a statement about Malfoy's return but has been seen in his company on various occasions in the past few weeks (pictures Pg9). This reporter certainly thinks they look very cosy perhaps finally quashing speller rumors once and for all. _

Draco paused looking up and Harry.

"Speller?"

Harry shrugged.

"just keep reading"

_Mr. Potter has always been reticent about his relationship with Draco Malfoy_ _refusing to answer questions and ending interviews when asked. This had given rise to the theory that the child is a result of a Dark Magic Ritual to destroy the Dark Lord kept in stasis for a few years to throw off suspicion. This of course would explain Draco Malfoy's suspicious absence in the child's life. _

_While Harry Potter has always denied this to be the case he had given no other reason for the child's existence. Schoolmates of Potter have said he and Mr. Malfoy were always rival's at school and anyone can access trial records that show Mr. Malfoy took the Dark Mark but was spared Azkaban after Harry Potter spoke on his behalf. These facts have made people skeptical about a romantic relationship between the two. _

_This reporter you will remember has always held a different view. Harry Potter has always been a sensitive soul. He is just the sort to fall in love with a rival. To me his reticence seems like heartache. So does Draco Malfoy's return mean they will resume their love affair or will our Hero be left again to pick up the pieces of his broken heart? Cont. On page 8._

Draco put the paper down.

"Wow"

"Yeah" Harry responded both men were quiet until the small owlish man cleared his throat.

"They have several pictures Mr. Potter of various outings some with and without Sirius but nothing compromising. I have been in touch with my source at the Prophet and they have no others they plan to publish. Given that , I suggest we simply publish a statement that Draco is back and town and the two of you are getting reacquainted for the good of your son."

"Yeah that's fine with me but Draco, What do you think? It involves both of us so you have a say." Harry was eyeing Draco nervously. Draco shrugged.

"That's fine."

"Good, I will draft the statement and owl you for approval one I've got it finished. Well I must be off lots to do!" Blishwick stood quickly gathering the many papers and articles before flooing away.

Sirius watched him go waving and saying "bye bye"

* * *

Harry invited Draco inside after yet another great date. In the last month he and Draco had seen each other almost every day. They had taken Sirius to a festival the day before and it had been magical(not literally it was a muggle carnival). They had fed Sirius cotton candy and watched him run in circles downright crazy from his sugar high. Last week when Harry had confronted Draco with his Press Wizard he'd been worried it would scare Draco off but he hadn't seemed to mind at all and everything had gotten a little easier.

Now they were sitting together on Harry's sofa sipping fire whiskeys.

"Tonight was great Draco, I can't remember the last time I played Quidditch. I just never seem to have the time." Draco smiled.

"I had a lot of fun too, though I swear by Merlin himself someday I will beat you!"

Harry laughed.

"You wish"

Draco nodded and met Harry's eyes. Something in the room seemed to shift. Harry couldn't have explained it nothing had changed but everything was different. Harry studied Draco's face in the firelight. His hair seemed to glisten and Harry almost gasped when his little pink tongue flicked out to lick his lips. Harry set down his glass and Draco did the same not breaking eye contact.

Harry reached out his hand, cupping Draco's chin and running his thumb across his soft lower lip. Draco closed his eyes and sighed then, driving Harry near to madness. He wanted him desperately. They'd not done more than kiss these past weeks trying to take it slow but it was killing Harry. Harry wanted him desperately.

Harry pulled Draco's face closer and began kissing him. Draco opened his mouth perhaps to protest but Harry ignored him instead pressing his tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss. Soon Draco was straddling him, hands tangled in Harry's hair as they kissed passionately. Harry ran his hands along Draco's abdomen and up to tweak his nipples. Draco moaned shooting little jagged bolts of electricity and need to Harry's cock. He whimpered bucking his hips then started to tug at Draco's shirt.

They broke the kiss for just an instant to tug both shirts off before Draco was kissing him again. Harry broke off and bit down on Draco's nipple eliciting a strangled cry of pleasure. It was loud, too loud and without looking up or removing his mouth from Draco's chest where he was kissing and licking he waived his hand and cast a silencing spell on the room. Draco was still in his lap but Harry felt it was time to change that, grabbing his wrists Harry flipped him over in one swift motion and pinned him to the coach.

Draco was moaning and babbling incoherently while Harry worked his way down his body. Running an inventory of all Draco's most sensitive spots making sure none had changed. Judging by Draco's response to him everything was in the same place it had been. Finally Harry worked his way down to Draco's slacks. He slipped his fingers into the waistband stroking Draco's hip gently and tugging down to reveal the ridges of his bones and nibbling at them.

Harry's cock was so hard he thought he could drill steel just then if he'd care to try though right now there was definitely something else he'd rather drill. Harry unzipped Draco's slacks and tugged them off along with his boxers. He glanced up at Draco just to make sure it was okay. Draco caught his eye and nodded so Harry continued his exploration.

He licked and bit his way along Draco's thigh pushing his legs open to get at the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. He reached out and grabbed Draco's balls they were tight and Harry knew Draco was nearly there. Gently but forcefully he tugged causing Draco to release a deep moan. As Harry tugged He wrapped his mouth around Draco sucking gently. Draco began to buck his hips madly so Harry held him down. Slowly licking and sucking up his entire length.

By now Harry's pants were so tight he thought he might die so he waived his hand again and vanished them. He got up onto his knees on the sofa and looked down at Draco naked and wanton beneath him and Harry thought this was exactly where Draco belonged. He smiled at him as Draco met his eyes.

"Harry Please" his tone was ragged and pleading making Harry's cock physically jump. Harry waived his hand again preparing Draco by magic but didn't touch him. Draco knew he was ready too it was clear by the way he was arching his hips to give Harry access.

"Please" He moaned again reaching down to touch himself but Harry caught his hand, leaning in.

"Please what Draco?"

"fuck, please harry fuck me" Draco's voice was so filled with need Harry almost came right then but instead he took a breath before slowly pushing himself inside.

The heat was impossible. Harry felt like he would combust from it Draco was tight and wet around him. He held still for a moment trying to keep the sensation from driving him over the edge but Draco wasn't having it he began bucking against Harry pushing him deeper and deeper. Harry began to thrust thinking that the benefit of already having been Draco's lover was he knew exactly which angle will make him scream from pleasure.

He began a punishing rhythm against Draco's prostate hitting it again and again. The sounds Draco was making beneath him were driving him mad. He tried to put his mind elsewhere anywhere but on this wanton sex god that surrounded him with heat and pleasure. One, two, three more hard thrusts against Draco's prostate was all it took. Draco screamed arching his back and flexing around Harry as he came spurting his hot cum all over the sofa and Harry himself.

Harry could only watch for a second the sight was so erotic and the heat and pressure so intense he felt his eyes closed as his orgasm overtook him. He emptied himself into Draco with a few quick thrusts before collapsing on top of him.

After a few moments Harry stirred looking up at Draco.

"I missed that so much" He said Draco nodded. "I think you should move in with me"

Draco shook his head against Harry's chest making Harry's heart fall.

"I don't believe in living together before Marriage"

"Oh" Harry said softly.

"Which Brings me to my Next point. Accio Pants. Harry will you Marry me?" Draco opened a small box he had just removed from inside his slacks. Harry grinned and answered with a passionate kiss.

The End


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Draco was vomiting again. He was really beginning to think he'd eaten something foul on their honeymoon. They'd been home two days and he seemed to be throwing up constantly. When he finished he turned to see his husband leaning against the doorframe watching him.

"Harry, I think I'm dying! We need to go to St. Mungo's." Draco croaked. Harry nodded but something on his face looked off. He looked amused rather than concerned about his life partners impending death.

"We can go in the morning okay?" Harry said softly handing Draco his toothbrush and vanishing his sick in a bit of wandless magic. It was late and Sirius was already in bed so he supposed that would have to do. Still he scowled at Harry before beginning to brush his teeth.

"If I live that long" But now Harry just smiled his terribly bright too happy for words smile.

"What?" Draco asked after rinsing his mouth and placing his toothbrush back in its cup. Harry just shook his head and moved to kiss him gently.

"You look beautiful and Karma is hilarious sometimes."

"Karma? You think my being sick is Karma? You're such a prat" Draco scowled at Harry feeling remarkably better even though he'd only been sick a few moments ago. He followed Harry back into their room and into their bed. Harry kissed him again.

"Get some sleep. It's important to get lots of rest." Draco raised his eyebrow Harry was clearly losing it.

* * *

Draco sat tensely in the St. Mungo's room the Medi Witch had left them in. She'd run her diagnostics then told them to wait while she had a Healer come in. Harry was leaning casually against the wall watching Sirius. The little guy was currently spinning as fast as he could in a circle until losing his balance and falling over. Whenever he fell he would laugh hysterically before standing back up and starting again. Just watching him made Draco feel ill.

Finally a Healer entered the room and smiled at him before could speak Draco demanded.

"What's wrong with me? Is it Scrofungulus? Or Wasting Sickness? Am I dying?" The healer held up her hands as if to stem the torrent of Draco's questions. She was smiling warmly at him. Draco thought she was probably trying to make him feel better but oddly this only made him feel worse.

"Please Mr. Potter-Malfoy calm down. You're going to be just fine. You're not even really sick,"

"What do you mean not sick? I've been throwing up constantly! I'm always exhausted I have aches and pains all over. Of course I'm sick" Draco noticed vaguely that Harry seemed to be fighting laughter next to him. He glared at his husband.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy You are not sick. You are pregnant." The healer said. Draco's mouth fell open and Harry started to laugh.

* * *

Authors notes: So that's it then. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I'm still working on The Really Bad Idea so I hope you'll check it out!

Thanks to everyone for your support Please review and let me know I didn't waste my time. This has given me the courage to work on some of my original writing which is invaluable to me so thank you all for reading. :D


End file.
